This invention relates generally to electronic article surveillance (EAS) markers and pertains more particularly to EAS markers for containers.
A well-known practice in article security is the use of so-called anti-theft tags which incorporate electronic article surveillance (EAS) markers. Such tags are secured to articles and are removed or rendered inactive at checkout. Where fraudulent avoidance of checkout (shop-lifting) occurs, the markers are sensed by EAS systems, e.g., at store exits, and a suitable alarm is generated.
One form of EAS marker in widespread use is in the form of a flat, thin, flexible, rectangular, adhesive-backed member which is applied adhesively to flat or curved surfaces of articles.
The above-discussed adhesive-backed EAS marker can be removed by an unscrupulous customer with ease, thereby rendering the article without EAS protection and removable from a facility without being paid for.
The subject invention has as its primary object a solution to the above problem as the problem applies to articles in the form of ported containers of substances pourable or otherwise dispensable from the containers.
In attaining this and other objects, applicants provide, in one aspect, an EAS marker assembly comprising a housing defining an interior cavity and an EAS marker disposed in the housing interior cavity, the housing having an exterior flexible member cantilever-supported by the housing.
In another aspect, applicants provide, in combination, a container having an inlet/outlet port and an EAS marker assembly configured to be passable through the inlet/outlet port into an interior of the container and thereupon to expand to a dimension exceeding a dimension of the container inlet/outlet port.
The invention will be further understood from consideration of the following description of preferred embodiments thereof and from the drawings where like reference numerals identify like parts throughout.